


Together

by BAD268



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Newt and the reader face the struggles of the trials together.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Together (TMR Newt X Reader)
> 
> Fandom: The Maze Runner
> 
> Requested: Nope
> 
> Warnings: Glade slang, mentions of suicide, slight angst  
> Word Count: 2177

As the only girl in a group of boys stuck in a maze, my life is pretty hectic. First off, I arrived with Alby. He and I built this place from the ground up, and I'd say we did a shucking good job at it. Now, we run the Glade with Newt, my boyfriend's help. He's second in command while Alby and I are co-leaders. Every time a greenie shows up in the box, Newt and I have to put them in their place and show those shanks who's in charge.

"Supply day is tomorrow, love. You know what that means," Newt says as he walks up behind me in the map room. His arms slip around my waist as he hugs me and kisses me below my ear.

"New greenie to question me," I sigh. "Come on, I gotta check with Gally on his 'projects.' Meet me at the Deadheads in like 20?" I turned around to face him before putting my hands on the nape of his neck and kissing his jawline.

"Alright. I'm gonna be in the kitchen getting food from Frypan," He said as he put his face in my neck while he held me tighter.

"Save me something. I haven't eaten since my last run day."

"(Y/N) that was almost three days ago! You should be the one eating while I talk to Gally."

"Something tells me you're not talking to him," Minho jokes once he walked into the map room. "Don't you two need to be setting up for the greenie?"

"Maybe if you took care of yourself, I wouldn't need to watch you," Newt snaps.

"Maybe if you went to Fry already, this conversation shouldn't have started," I snapped back. At this point, Newt is by Minho and the maps, and I stand by the door.

"Maybe if I hadn't saved you from trying to kill yourself, we wouldn't have made the mistake of getting together!" He yelled.

~~

There were only 10 of us in here total. It was before we were there for a full year.

"Alby, who would lock us in a place like this? I don't like being closed in like this." Alby and I were walking passed the doors after dinner and the doors were going to close soon.

"If you wanna leave so much, go try the maze. If the runners can't find a way out, what makes you think you could?" He threw at me. I looked at the doors and contemplated running in before they started closing. Unfortunately, they closed before I decided. I walked towards the hammocks since Newt is technically still healing from his 'accident.'

"Hey, Newt. how's your leg?"

"Fine. Alby thinks I'll be able to work in the gardens tomorrow. How was your day?"

"Normal, I guess. Alby said I could run tomorrow."

"Why? You were never interested in being a runner. You wanted to be and are a builder."

"I asked if I could try it for a day."

The next morning, I got up earlier than the rest, even before Minho. I went over and waited by the South doors until they opened. Once they did, I ran in and started grabbing at the vines on the wall before pulling myself up.

"(Y/N)!" I heard Newt, Alby and Minho yelled for me. I just hoisted myself higher. Newt rounded the corner and looked up at the vines that were moving and made eye contact with me. "(Y/N/N), please. Don't do it. It'll get better, love, I promise."

"You can't promise that, Newt. You did this same thing like a month ago." I adjusted my slipping grip. "Newt, there's no coming back from this. Why should I come down safely? I'll still be stuck in here because the creators are full of klunk."

"If you come down, I'll help you. I'm not the best, but we can work together. Please, I can't lose you." I thought about his offer but before I could attempt to slowly climb down the vines, the ropes snapped, sending me falling.

I woke up later that day in the med hut with my left leg wrapped like Newt's, and Newt holding my hand with his head laying on my arm. He must have felt me shift because his head shot up immediately.

"Please don't scare me like that again. I love you, (Y/N)."

~~  
"If being with me causes you so much pain, then we're done. Bye, Newt. I need to talk with Gally," I rasped, tears fresh in my eyes from the memory. I turned around without letting him respond and limped out of the map room and towards the builders.

After my talk with Gally, it was near lunchtime, so I decided to go for a fun-run while the runners were having their meals. Running always cleared my mind, and I need to blow off some steam from our argument. About 20 minutes into my run, I saw Minho sitting by the cliff.

"Penny for your thoughts." I sat next to him before taking a drink from his water.

"Three years we've been here. When will we find our way out?"

"Well as long as we have runners like you who will find a way, we'll get there. Maybe not immediately, but eventually."

~  
The next day, I looked around my small treehouse I made when I first came here. It was much colder than I remember, but Newt wasn't here. I changed into one of Newt's shirts that went down to my lower thighs before tying my jacket around my waist. I was going to be with the greenie and Newt all day. As I was climbing down the ladder, the sound of the box rang through the Glade. I dropped down and walked towards the kitchen to grab an apple since it takes a while for the box to actually open. When I got to the kitchen, Frypan was talking with a red-eyed Newt. Their conversation stopped once I closed the door.

"Hey, guys. I just came for an apple, and I'll let you carry on." I proceeded over to the pantry and tried to reach one of the fruits. I heard the boys murmuring before one of them left since one of the main doors opened and closed. Not long after, Newt was entering the pantry holding a plate.

"I'm sorry for everything, (Y/N/N). I'm just worried about you, and I can't live without you. Can you please forgive me or at least eat something other than an apple?" He had tears in his eyes as he gazed into my (E/C) eyes.

"I will only forgive you because you have food, and I miss you. Just know I am still slightly mad at you for wishing we were never together, but you'll just have to make it up to me." We sat at the table and both shared the pancakes Fry made as well as eggs and sausage. "Come, we have a greenie to meet."

"Gally, pull him out," Newt said once the box was open. The boy looked up at us confused.

Gally jumped into the box before saying, "rise and shine, greenie." We pulled him out and he stood there looking around. I looked towards Newt before silently counting down until the greenie took off. Just as I predicted, he sprinted to the Maze doors, but he didn't last long since he tripped.

"Alright, greenie. I'm (Y/N). I'm the co-leader. This is the second in command." I grabbed his arm while lifting him out of the dirt.

"The name's Newt, greenie."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Greenie'? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?"

"All newbies are greenies. We call this the Glade. That's because of the creators. They put us here. Anything else?" I said as we led him towards the hammocks.

"When will I know my name?"

"It'll come back in a day or two. Shuck, Alby told me you couldn't remember your name for a week, (Y/N/N)!" Newt laughed, pointing at me.

"I will kill him."

"No harming another glader," Chuck said from his hammock.

"Chuck, you should be working," Newt said. "Here. You two get acquainted. Your bunk is next to Chuck's." 

"Tonight there's gonna be a bonfire. It's just some fun where we fight around the fire and drink Gally's mix. We'll see you there. Chuck, you wanna tell him the jobs?" I said to which Chuck nodded spastically. I tilted my head before bidding my leave to the two newbies and walking to the map room with Newt.

~  
After dinner and after the doors closed, we started a large fire in the center, and Gally already challenged Ben to a flight. I was sitting on a log off to the side of the main events, and I had an easy view of the fights. Newt sat next to me while handing me a jar of Gally's concoction.

"Thanks, Newt."

"Don't mention it, love. Who's gonna win?"

"Gally. Is that even a question? Gally always wins. I'd pay to see greenie go against him."

"What about me?"

"Gally! Take on the green bean!" This led to Gally and the greenie dancing around the fire before Gally pushed him down. "I said take him on not kill the kid."

The greenie was mumbling something before he jumped up, looking around. "My name is Thomas!"

~  
Right now, I was hiding in my treehouse having a slight panic attack. Alby died, the doors won't close, and the boys and new girl are causing chaos in the field. Newt is trying to get everyone into the Slammer with the help of the other keepers minus Gally. He ran into the maze I think.

In the distance, I hear Newt yelling for me. I got a random surge of confidence as I jumped down and ran towards his voice while wielding one of the spears we made. "What's the plan, Newt?"

"Do you have a better one than hiding in the Slammer?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Help spread the word to get everyone up to my treehouse. Tell them once it fills, start climbing trees as high as possible. Whoever wants to join can come with me; I'm going after the grievers."

With the Gladers up in the trees minus the Keepers, Thomas and myself the grievers came rolling into the Glade. Winston, who was near the East door, shouted that he hears their wiring from around the corner. Newt and I were in the middle of the field in front of the North door along with Thomas and Minho.

"Are we sure this is the best option?" Minho practically yelled. Some of the Gladers in the trees began to scream, so we knew there were grievers already in the Glade.

"It's the only option until we get enough time to get out of this shucking place without being stung by the grievers." We all took off towards the mechanical animals. Each of us split off to take on different grievers. After I killed one of the monsters, I could see Chuck struggle as one of the grievers spotted him.

I ran over to help just as Thomas and Newt also saw him struggling against it. Thomas and Newt immediately attacked the griever while I climbed the tree to help Chuck get back on the branch. I pulled him to me as I leaned against the trunk. I pulled my legs up along with Chuck's when I noticed the griever become less interested in the boys and more so with us.

"Newt! Thomas! Do something!" I yelled as I moved my body to protect Chuck more. I hear the boys running, but I also hear the wiring of the mechanical beast behind me. I look at Chuck before noting his widened eyes staring at the griever behind me. I leaned in to whisper "Chuck, I want you to climb up to that branch as slowly as possible. Got that?" He nodded prior to grabbing at the branch and lifting himself to it.

I reached to grab a branch opposite of Chuck before quickly swinging my body around the griever and stabbing it with a stray branch. I looked back at Newt and Thomas who stood with their jaws open. "Close your mouths or you'll catch flies." 

"We didn't see any more of those shanks. Ready to make a run for it?" Newt grabs the stick I was holding, and he replaces it with a stake with both ends sharpened. Thomas went around to rally the guys. Newt looks into my eyes and notes that they are still bloodshot and puffy from witnessing Alby's death. He slowly grabs my hand. "We've got this; you and me'll lead them out of this maze. Good that?"

"That's not what I'm worried about now." He tilts his head in question. "What if there is nothing outside the Glade? What if everything else is ruined or non-existent anymore?"

"Whatever is out there, we'll face it together."

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for, hopefully, enjoying my work! Please vote, comment or, heck, share it if you want. If you crave more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad (@BAD268) and/or my Tumblr (also @bad268). I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any request is still appreciated. That's all for now, Lads. Thanks for being a part of my Academy.
> 
> Till next time,  
> BAD268


End file.
